Descendants 3
Descendants 3 est un film de comédie musicale et fantastique. Le film est produit par Walt Disney Pictures. Intrigue Mal, Evie, Jay et Carlos se rendent sur L'île de l'Oubli pour inaugurer une journée spéciale: quatre nouveaux enfants méchants (Java, Squeaky, Squirmy et Celia) vont pouvoir rejoindre Auradon. Cet événement entre dans le cadre du projet du roi Ben, de faire venir au sein du royaume tous les enfants de l'île. Le jour où le groupe doit partir chercher les enfants méchants, Ben demande Mal en mariage et cette dernière accepte, devenant la future reine d'Auradon. Cette demande rend Audrey folle de rage, celle-ci est enfin revenue et désire plus que jamais se venger de Mal. Un soir, Audrey s'infiltre dans le Musée de l'histoire culturelle et dérobe le sceptre de Maléfique qui lui permet d'acquérir de nombreux pouvoirs magiques. Pour l'affronter, Mal, Evie, Jay et Carlos vont devoir s'allier à Uma, Harry et Gil pour ce dernier combat qui pourrait sceller l'avenir d'Auradon. Casting Les Descendants * Dove Cameron - Mal (la fille de Maléfique et Hades) * Cameron Boyce - Carlos (le fils de Cruella d'Enfer) * Sofia Carson - Evie (la fille de La Méchante Reine) * Booboo Stewart - Jay (le fils de Jafar) * Mitchell Hope - Ben (le fils de Belle et La Bête) * Sarah Jeffery - Audrey (la fille de Aurore et du Prince Philippe) * Brenna D'Amico - Jane (la fille de La Fée Marraine) * Thomas Doherty - Harry (le fils du Capitaine Crochet) * Dylan Playfair - Gil (le fils de Gaston) * Zachary Gibson - Doug (le fils de Simplet) * Jedidiah Goodacre - Chad (le fils de Cendrillon et du Prince Charmant) * Anna Cathcart - Java (la fille de Javotte Tremaine) * Jadah Marie - Celia (la fille du Dr. Facilier) * China Anne McClain - Uma (la fille de Ursula) * Christian Convery - Squeaky ("Vermisseau" en VF) (le 1er fils de Mr. Mouche) * Luke Roessler - Squirmy ("Asticot" en VF) (le 2ème fils de Mr. Mouche) Les Méchants * Cheyenne Jackson - Hades (le père de Mal) * Jamal Sims - Dr. Facilier (le père de Celia) * Faustino Di Bauda - Mr. Mouche (le père de Squeaky et Squirmy) * Linda Ko - Lady Tremaine (la grand-mère de Java) Les Gentils * Melanie Paxson - La Fée Marraine * Dan Payne - La Bête * Keegan Connor Tracy - Belle * Judith Maxie - La Reine Leah (la grand-mère d'Audrey) Les Autres * Bobby Moynihan - Camarade (voix) * James Hibbard - Gardien du Musée Mentions * Maléfique (la mère de Mal) * Cruella d'Enfer (la mère de Carlos) * Javotte (la fille de Lady Tremaine et la mère de Java) * Flora, Pâquerette et Pimprenelle (les trois fées) Musiques ::Voir Descendants 3 (album) *Good to Be Bad par les enfants de méchants *Did I Mention par Ben avec en chœurs ses proches *Queen of Mean par Audrey *Happy Birthday par Audrey *Do What You Gotta Do par Hades et Mal *Night Falls par Mal, Uma, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Harry, Gil et Celia *One Kiss par Evie avec en chœurs Mal et Uma *My Once Upon a Time par Mal *Break This Down par l'ensemble du royaume *Dig a Little Deep (générique de fin) Notes * Le titre de travail est "The Big Sleep" (le long sommeil). * On peut ainsi deviner qu’une scène se passera dans une chaumière en plein milieu d’une forêt, ce qui annonce sans doute un lien avec Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains. On peut alors se demander à quel point ces lieux impacteront Evie, la fille de la Méchante Reine. * Hades, le Dieu des Enfers et méchant de Hercule, aura également droit à son repère, puisque l’on peut voir un panneau à l’effigie de Cerbère, le chien à trois têtes. Est-ce uniquement un clin d’œil ou verra-t-on ce chien légendaire en compagnie de son maître ? Radio Disney images d'Hades *Un mois avant la sortie du film, le 6 Juillet 2019, le décès de l'acteur Cameron Boyce est annoncée par la chaîne de diffusion. Il est décédé la nuit précédente dans son sommeil d'une crise d’épilepsie, maladie chronique qu'il tentait de soigner depuis plusieurs années.Disney Channel star Cameron Boyce dies at 20, ABC NewsCAMERON BOYCE SUFFERED FROM EPILEPSY, tmz.com *Le 11 Juillet 2019, il est annoncé que l'événement dédié à la promotion du film prévu pour le 22 juillet est annulé. A la place, un don sera fait à Thirst Project, une organisation caritative à laquelle Cameron Boyce était fortement engagé.Disney Channel Cancels ‘Descendants 3’ Red Carpet in Wake of Cameron Boyce’s Death, VarietyNEW: @DisneyChannel honors the late Cameron Boyce..., Publication Twitter (GMA) *Avec l'accord de la famille de l'acteur, Disney Channel dédiera le film à Cameron Boyce. *La version française du film a fuité fin Juillet 2019 sur internet. *La chanson Happy Birthday n'a pas été créditée au générique mais figure dans l'album associé au film. *La musique d'ambiance utilisée dans le film se situe à la piste 13 de l'album. Photos Descendants_3-0.jpg Descendants 3 - Dance.jpg Vidéos Bandes Annonces Descendants 3 Official Teaser ����|Teaser (VO) Threat to Auradon Teaser ⏰ Descendants 3|Teaser (VO) Descendants 3 - Bande annonce|Teaser (VF) Descendants_3_-_Cet_automne_sur_Disney_Channel|Bande annonce (VF) Descendants 3 - Bande annonce 3|Bande annonce (VF) Descendants 3 - Bande annonce 4|Bande annonce (VF) Clips Vidéos Good to Be Bad (From "Descendants 3" Official Video) Références Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Descendants 3